Because You Live
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Oneshot! After hurting Kagome, InuYasha tries to find her to tell her that he's sorry. Based around the song Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. Please R&R!


Note: I don't own InuYasha or any rights to the song "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney

Because You Live

InuYasha looked down the well while his heart broke. He hurt her again, and he hated doing that. "Kagome…I'm sorry," he said. He turned away and looked at the top of the God's Tree. He closed his eyes and saw Kagome's broken face. That tore his heart into pieces.

'I have to tell her that I'm sorry. But I'm afraid of doing that. She probably doesn't want to see my face right now,' he thought. With a deep breath, he jumped into the well. 'I better take the risk,' he thought, hoping that she was there on the other side.

* * *

"What do you mean Kagome isn't here?" InuYasha yelled. Souta jumped while Buyo hopped out of his arms and behind his legs. "She isn't here. She left a bit ago," Souta explained, trembling at InuYasha's obvious anger. Lucky for him, Mrs. Higurashi came out from the kitchen. "She went to school. She hoped to relieve some stress by singing at the school's Spirit Festival," she said smiling. "Thank you," InuYasha said, grabbing his cap and leaving to find Kagome at her school.

He did find her, on stage singing to a song he didn't know. 'Wow, she's really singing her heart out. She must be really mad at me,' he thought. Claps began to fill the air as Kagome took a bow then leaped off stage. "Kagome!" InuYasha cried, trying to make it through the many teenagers to get to her. Suddenly, someone stopped him.

"Hey, why don't you go on stage and sing?" said the figure. "Me? Sing?" he asked. The figure, a young boy, moved him to the side of the stage. "Pick a song, dude. Then go up on stage and sing it," he said, handing InuYasha a b. "I don't have time for this. I want to find Kagome and tell her I'm sorry," InuYasha said. The boy flipped it to a different page. "Then sing one of these and make it a dedication," he said. InuYasha looked down at the pages for a song, finding no other way to get out of it. He found one; one that described the feelings that he had for Kagome perfectly. "This one," he said.

"Awesome choice. What's your name?" asked the boy. "InuYasha," was the reply. "Okay, cool, come up here. Take the microphone," the boy said, pushing the demon up the stage. With another microphone, the boy began to speak.

"Hey, boys and girls. We have a dedication song next! This one is for Kagome, from InuYasha!" Kagome turned to see InuYasha, standing on the stage with his baseball cap on. "InuYasha? Why is he here?" she whispered.

The boy pointed to a person behind him and the words of the song appeared on the wall before him. "Go on dude. Sing your heart out for the girl you care about," said the boy, disappearing. InuYasha took in a deep breath then followed the words before him.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_  
It's the end of the world in my mind_

_  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call_

_  
I've been looking for the answer_

_  
Somewhere_

_  
I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I really know_

Kagome was surprised by seeing the half demon of the past on stage, singing a song just for her. 'Why is he doing this? This is a romantic song. Shouldn't this be for Kikyo?' she thought as her friends pulled at her arm. "Oh, you are so lucky right now!" they said.

_Because you live and breathe_

_  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_  
Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

InuYasha's eyes scanned the crowd quickly to find Kagome. 'I hope she is listening. I want her to hear this,' he thought. He then focused back on the words on the wall.

_It's allright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_  
Cause of you, made it though every storm_

_  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside_

_  
I'm so glad I found an angel_

_  
Someone_

_  
Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Her mind raced with thoughts. 'Is he singing this…because he means it? Is it true?' she thought. Her face lit up with a smile and she ran through the crowd to get to the side of the stage.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

His eyes continued to scan the crowd for Kagome, but he couldn't see her. 'Did she leave as soon as my name was mentioned? Gods, I hope not. No, I can smell her. She's still here,' he thought.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

He felt arms around his neck next. "InuYasha! I can't believe you are doing this just for me!" Kagome whispered. Softly, she kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder. InuYasha smiled.

_Because you live, I live, I live_

"I'm sorry for hurting you again, Kagome," InuYasha said. "It's all right now. I'm just glad you're here with me," she whispered back, kissing his cheek again. He only smiled then the two stepped down off the stage and headed back for the well.


End file.
